la culpa es de la manzana
by ari.diaz.123276
Summary: esta es una parodia de un libro llamado"la culpa es de la vaca" pero ahora adaptado al mundo de mlp. pasen;lean;comenten pero sobretodo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

**Ari: hola queridos lectores y lectoras este nuevo fic es una parodia de un libro que en mi opinion es genial y este es "la culpa es de la vaca" pero adaptadas al mundo de mlp. Son una serie de historias un poco más serias de lo que están acostumbrados a leer de drako y yo. Pero por favor pasen y lean pero sobretodo disfruten.**

**Drako: Esta historia será un poco corta, los personajes están humanizados.**

La culpa es de la manzana: epilogo

Fluttershy y pinkie pie.

Hace mucho tiempo para ser más precisos en la época colonial, una joven llamada fluttershy andaba por las calles y pueblos de canterlot, tratando de hablar con alguien; pero la gente la despreciaba por su apariencia simple y desgarbada.

Ella andaba sin lujos, sin pretensiones, pura y evidente.

Siempre lucia limpia y fresca, no usaba perfumes ni joyas, por lo que la gente no la consideraba y no la invitaban a sus fiestas, ni mucho menos a las reuniones públicas. A veces los padres no dejaban que sus hijos se juntaran con ella. Las mujeres la criticaban siempre pero no le decían nada sobre su aspecto. Los ricos simplemente la veían como una mendiga.

Un día la joven fluttershy iba por la calle, muy triste por todo lo que le pasaba, mientras estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos se tropezó con una joven muy alegre y divertida, vestida con colores llamativos y a quien toda la gente saludaba.

Era pinkie pie. Esta cuando vio a fluttershy, le dijo:

-Fluttershy, ¿por qué estas triste?-

-La gente me desprecia y me humilla- respondió ella-. Nadie me quiere, ni siquiera me aceptan en sus casas.

-Claro, te entiendo. ¿Por qué no pruebas vestirte como yo, con colores vivos y bien elegantes y te peinas para que luzcas tu verdadera belleza? Quizás notaran el cambio y puede que te acepten completa.-

Entonces pinkie le presto uno de sus vestidos, la ayudo a arreglarse y desde ese día, como un milagro, fluttershy fue aceptada por la gente y cortejada por todos.

**Y así termina esta pequeña probada de lo que podría ser este fic, sabemos que es muy corto pero para el segundo cap prometemos que será más largo.**

**Cov lus nug (es preguntas en hmogm)**

**¿Que les pareció esta pequeña probada?**

**¿Quieren la continuación?**

**Feliz año queridos lectores que la pasen muy bien.**

**Adiós.**

**A.T.T: Aris y Drako.**


	2. ella vale nueve manzanos

**Hola queridos lectores aquí otra vez nosotros con otra historia para esta linda parodia, esta historia será un spikexapplejack. Ya sabemos que es una pareja no muy usada y no muy querida, pero bueno disfruten esta historia llamada...  
><strong>  
>Ella vale nueve manzanos.<p>

Dos dragones muy amigos, spike y Henri (un dragón de color azul como la noche y ojos color violeta), trabajaban en un buque carguero por el mundo, y andaban todo el tiempo junto. Cada vez que llegaban a un puerto, bajaban a tierra a beber y a conquistar chicas. Un día arribaron en equestria, en ponyville, desembarcaron y fueron a divertirse.

En el camino se cruzaron con una yegua (applejack) que estaba lavando ropa en un pequeño arroyo. Spike se detiene. A conversar con ella. Le hace preguntas sobre la isla, sobre las costumbres de la gente, se interesa en saber más de ella como persona ,lo que quiere hacer en la vida, lo que piensan sus padres de los forasteros y muchas otras curiosidades de ese tenor.

La yegua lo escuchaba con atención y respondiendo con firmeza e inteligencia, y hasta con cierta timidez, las inquietudes de Spike. La charla duro un largo rato.

Henri se quedó al margen de la conversación, pero al notar que la yegua no es nada del otro mundo, le dice a su amigo que no pierda el tiempo, que debe haber yeguas más bellas en el pueblo. Sin embargo, el otro insistió con el dialogo y así se va casi toda la tarde en esa "entrevista". Applejack había aceptado la charla con spike, sin dejar de hacer sus tareas con la ropa hasta que, finalmente, ir dice al marinero que las tradiciones del lugar le impiden hablar demasiado tiempo con un hombre, salvo que este manifieste la intención de casarse con ella. Dado el caso deba hablar primero con su hermano, quien era el jefe del pueblo.

-Esta. Bien. Llévame ante tu padre si es así ¡quiero casarme contigo!

Henri, cuando escucho esto, no lo puede creer y le dice a spike:

-¿por qué te metes en problemas? Hay un montón de mujeres más lindas en el pueblo. ¿Para qué tomar una decisión tan apresurada?

- No es una broma Henri. Me ha interesado mucho esta muchacha, es inteligente y fina; me quiero casar con ella. Espero ver a su hermano para pedir su mano.

Y sin escuchar a su amigo, spike siguió a la yegua al encuentro con el jefe de la aldea. El dragón marinero le expone ampliamente sus deseos. Mientras que el jefe de la tribu lo escucha con cuidado.

Enseguida le manifiesta que en esa aldea la costumbre era pagar era pagar un dote por la mujer elegida para casarse. Le dice que tenía varias hermanas y que valor de la dote varía según las cualidades de cada una de ellas: por las más hermosas y jóvenes se debía pagar nueve manzanos, y como el tenía más hermanas no tan jóvenes y hermosas pero si excelentes cuidando niños y cocinando, esas valían siete manzanos, y así iba disminuyendo el valor de la dote de acuerdo con los atributos de cada una.

El dragón le explica que había elegido a la yegua que vio lavando ropa en un arroyo, y el jefe le dice que esa hermana, por no ser una de las más agraciadas, le valdría solo tres canoas.

-Está bien- respondió Spike.- Me quedo con applejack y pago por su casco 9 manzanos.

El hermano de la yegua, al escucharlo, le dijo:

-Usted no entiende. La yegua que usted ha elegido vale tres manzanos, mis otras hermanas, más jóvenes y bellas, cuestan nueve manzanos.

-Entiendo muy bien- respondió nuevamente Spike- Me quedo con la chica que elegí, pero pago por casarme con ella nueve manzanos.

Ante la insistencia del joven dragón, el hermano, pensado que siempre llega por esos rumbos un chiflado, acepto y de inmediato comenzaron los preparativos para la boda lo antes posible. Henri no lo podía creer creer pensó y pensó que spike había enloquecido de repente, que se había enfermado o algo, o se había contagiado de un raro delirio tropical. Pero finalmente, el dragón se casó con la yegua nativa, su amigo fue testigo de la boda y a la mañana siguiente Henri partió en el barco, dejando en esa isla a su compañero de toda la vida.

El tiempo pasó y Henri siempre se preguntaba por la suerte de su amigo en aquella isla lejana.

Hasta que un día, años después, el itinerario de un viaje lo llevo al mismo puerto donde se había despedido de él. Ansioso por saber que le había sucedido, salto del muelle y comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo.

En el camino se cruzó con un grupo de personas que venía marchando por la playa, llevando en alto y en una silla a una yegua bellísima y muy bien ataviada (adornada). Todos entonaban canciones, obsequiaban flores a la yegua y esta les retribuía con pétalos y guirnaldas. Henri creyó que estaban en fiesta, y paso de largo y prosiguió en busca de su amigo.

Cuando se encontró con spike se abrazaron como lo hacen dos buenos amigos que no se ven durante un buen tiempo. El marinero no paraba de preguntar: ¿Y cómo estás? ¿Te acostumbraste a vivir aquí? ¿Te gusta esta vida? ¿No quieres volver? Finalmente, se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿y cómo está tu esposa?-

Al escucharlo su amigo spike respondió:

- Muy bien, espléndida. Es más, creo que la viste llevada en andas por un grupo de gente en la playa que festeja su cumpleaños.

Henri, al recordar a la mujer poco agraciada que años atrás había encontrado, le pregunto si había separado y tenía una nueva esposa más bella.

-. No. Es la misma muchacha que encontramos lavando ropa años atrás.

- ¡Pero como! La que vi en la playa era muchísimo más hermosa, femenina y agradable, ¿como puede ser?- pregunto el dragón azul noche.

- Muy sencillo- respondió spike- me pidieron de dote tres manzanos por ella, y ella misma creía que valía solo tres canoas, la trate y la considere siempre como una mujer de nueve manzanos.  
>La ame y la amo como alguien de esa que valía y ella se ha transformado en una mujer de nueve canoas.<p>

**Y así termina otro capítulo de esta parodia, esperamos que les haya gustado.**

**Feliz año 2015**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3: lo mismo encontraras aquí, comprar un padre, etc…

**Lo mismo encontraras aquí.**

Había una vez una anciana (abuela Smith) que pasaba sus días enteros en la entrada de una aldea, sentada junto a un pozo de agua, mirando la llegada de los forasteros.

Un día una joven (rarity) que venía por el camino se le acercó y le pregunto:

- yo nunca había estado en un lugar así. ¿Cómo son los hombres aquí? – curioseo la pelimorada.

La anciana levanto los ojos, la miro de frente y le replico:

- ¿Cómo era los hombres del pueblo de dónde venias?

-. Ah, ególatras, machista, descuidados. Por eso me siento contenta de haber salido de allá.- se quejó la muchacha.

- Así son los habitantes de este pueblo-respondió la anciana sin inmutarse.

Un poco más tarde, otra joven (twilight) se acercó a la anciana y le hizo la misma pregunta:

- ¿Cómo son los hombres de este pueblo?- pregunto la joven en tono dulce.

-¿Cómo son los hombres del pueblo en que vivías?- pregunto la anciana.

- Pues todos son buenos, honestos, trabajadores. Tenía tanto s amigos allí que me ha dolido separarme de ellos.

- Así son los hombres de aquí-dijo la abuela Smith de inmediato.

Rarity que había permanecido cerca de ahí, escucho la conversación, se acercó a la anciana y le pregunto.

-¿Cómo puedes dar dos respuestas tan diferentes a la misma pregunta a la misma pregunta?-

La anciana, con una sonrisa en sus labios, le contesto:

-Cada uno lleva un universo en su corazón. Quien no ha vivido nada bueno en su pasado, tampoco lo vivirá aquí. En cambio aquella persona que tiene amigos en su ciudad, aquí también encontrara amigos felices y leales. Porque las personas son lo que hallan en sí mismas: uno siempre encuentra lo que quiere encontrar.

**Lo sabemos fue muy corto, pero aquí viene el otro…**

* * *

><p><strong>Comprar un padre.<strong>

Los padres de diamond tiara Filthy Rich y Ōheina (una pony terrestre de color rosa MUY palido, crin y cola mayormente canosas con mechones verde agua, la pueden encontrar mi deviantart), la pareja entro en el mejor almacén de la ciudad. Ambos se entretuvieron mirando los juguetes de las estanterías. Los había de todo tipo, pero no llegaban a decidirse. Al verlos dudando, una dependiente muy simpática se les acerco y les pregunto por sus intereses.

-Mira- dijo Ōheina a la empleada- tenemos una potra muy pequeña, pero estamos casi todo el dia fuera de casa y, a veces, hasta de noche.

-Es una hermosa niña pero casi no sonríe, más bien es muy creída y altanera- añadió el hombre-. Quisiéramos comprarle algo que la hiciera feliz, algo que le diera alegría aun cuando estuviera sola, algo que la acompañara, que le ayudara en su desarrollo psicomotriz…

Lo siento- respondió la yegua mirándolos con seriedad -, pero aquí no vendemos padres.- agrego dejándolos atónitos.

**¿Quién no quiere un episodio así?**

* * *

><p><strong>Llenen sus vidas.<strong>

Twilight era una experta dando una conferencia a un grupo de profesionales. Para dejar claro cierto punto, utilizo un ejemplo que aquellos profesionales jamás olvidaron. Parado frente a la auditoria de esa gente tan exitosa, dijo:

- Quisiera hacerles un "pequeño examen".- La unicornio (si aquí es unicornio) saco debajo de la mesa saco un jarro de boca ancha, y lo puso sobre la mesa frente a ella. Luego saco una docena de piedras del tamaño de un puño y empezó a colocarlas una por una en el jarro. A los pocos minutos el jarro de vidrio estaba lleno hasta el tope.-. ¿Está lleno este jarro?- pregunto la yegua.

Todos los asistentes al unísono dijeron: ¡Sí!

Entonces, dijo:

- ¿Están seguros?

Y enseguida saco de debajo de la mesa un balde con piedras más pequeñas. Echo un puñado de eso guijarros en el recipiente y lo movió haciendo que las piedras pequeñas se acomodaran en el espacio vacío entre las grandes. Cuando termino de hacer esto pregunto twilight de nuevo:

-¿ está lleno este jarro?

Como esta vez el auditorio ya suponía lo que vendría, un pony terrestre dijo en voz alta: "probablemente, no"

-Muy bien- respondió la unicornio.

Saco el expositor debajo de la mesa un balde lleno de arena y empezó a llenarlo a echarlo en el jarro. La arena se acomodó en el espacio entre las piedras grandes y pequeñas. Una vez más pregunto al grupo:

-¿está lleno el jarro?

Esta vez varias yeguas y sementales respondieron en coro: ¡No!

- ¡Muy bien!

Luego saco una vasija llena de agua y la echo al jarro hasta llenarlo. Cuando termino el procedimiento pregunto.

-¿cuál creen ustedes que es la enseñanza de esta pequeña demostración?

Uno de los espectadores levanto la mano y dijo:

- La enseñanza es que lleno este tu horario si de verdad lo intentas, siempre podrás incluir más cosas…-

-No- replico twilight-, esa no es la gran lección; la verdad de esta demostración es que si no colocas las piedras grandes primero, no podrás ponerlas en ningún otro momento. Debes anteponer siempre tus mayores prioridades, luego, en los espacios vacíos podrás colocar otros objetivos más pequeños.

* * *

><p><strong>El verdadero amor.<strong>

En el consultorio de la doctora fluttershy, la abuela Smith llego para curarse una herida que tenía en el casco.

La yegua mayor tenía bastante prisa y mientras la atendía, fluttershy le pregunto por aquello tan urgente que debía hacer.

Entonces la anciana le explico que tenía un compromiso en una residencia de ancianos para desayunar con su esposo, quien llevaba algún tiempo en ese lugar debido al Alzheimer muy avanzado.

Mientras terminaban de vendar la herida, le pregunto por curiosidad si él se alarmaría en caso de que el llegara tarde esa mañana.

-No- dijo la abuela Smith, el ya no sabe quién soy. Hace ya casi cinco años que no me reconoce.

A fluttershy no le quedó más remedio que preguntarle, con cierta extrañeza:

- Y si ya no sabe quién es usted, ¿Por qué ese apuro de estar con él todas las mañanas?

La yegua le sonrió y dándole una palmadita en el casco, repuso,

-Él no sabe quién soy, pero yo sé muy bien quien es el.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así termina otro cap de esta parodia, esperamos que les haya gustado. <strong>

**Adiós.**

**A.T.T: Aris y Drako**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4: el domador, el collar de dorado.

* * *

><p><strong>El domador.<strong>

* * *

><p>Se cuenta lo siguiente de un viejo burro ermitaño (burro gruñón rebuznón), es decir, una de esas creaturas que por el amor de la Diosa Artemisa se refugian en la soledad del desierto, del bosque o de las montañas solamente para dedicarse a la oración y la penitencia, quien se quejaba porque tenía demasiados quehaceres.<p>

Un día las CMC que lo visitaban le preguntaron cómo era que en la soledad tuviese tanto trabajo. El burro les contesto:

- mi oficio es el domador tengo que amaestrar a dos halcones, entrenas a don águilas, mantener quietos a dos conejos, vigilar una serpiente, cargar un poni anciano y someter a una manticora.- dijo burro.

- pero, no vemos ningún animal cerca de la cueva donde vives. ¿Dónde están todos?- contesto scootalo.

Entonces el ermitaño dio una explicación que las tres potras comprendieron muy bien:

- estos animales los poseemos todos y todas, ustedes también niñas. Los dos halcones se lanzan sobre todo lo que se les presenta, lo bueno y lo malo; tengo que domarlos para que solo se lacen sobre una presa buena: son mis ojos. Las dos águilas con sus garras hieren y destrozan; tengo que entrenarlas para que se pongan al servicio sin herir: son mis cascos delanteros. Y los conejos quieren ir a donde les plazca, huir de los demás y esquivar las cosas difíciles; tengo que enseñarles a estar quietos aunque haya un sufrimiento, un problema o cualquier que no me gusta: son mis cascos traseros.- burro gruñón rebuznón dio un largo suspiro-. Lo más difícil es vigilar a la serpiente pues, aunque se encuentra encerrada en una jaula de 32 varillas, siempre está lista para morder y envenenar a los seres que la rodean apenas se abre la jaula; y si no la vigilo de cerca, hace daño: es mi lengua. El poni anciano es muy obstinado, no quiere cumplir con su deber: pretende estar cansado y no quiere llevar su carga del día: es mi cuerpo. Finalmente, necesito domar a la manticora, que quiere ser el rey, quiere ser siempre el primero es vanidoso y orgulloso: es mi corazón.- entonces el ermitaño entro en una profunda meditación. Las CMC comprendieron que todo aquello estaba reflejado en aquella narración y se alejaron con respeto.

* * *

><p><strong>El collar de dorado.<strong>

* * *

><p>Detrás del mostrador, un unicornio (pelaje marrón claro y crin roja y vino tinto) miraba distraídamente hacia la calle mientras que una pequeña potra (dinki) se aproximaba al local. Ella se acercó a la vitrina y aplastó su naricita en el vidrio para ver más de cerca los objetos que estaban en exhibido. De pronto sus ojos color miel se abrieron y brillaron más cuando vio determinado objeto. De inmediato entro decididamente al local y señalo con su casco un hermoso colla dorado que le había llamado la atención, mientras le decía al vendedor.<p>

-Es para mi madre. ¿Podría hacer un lindo paquete?- dijo con amabilidad la pequeña unicornio.

El dueño del local, quien estaba a un lado observando la situación, miro a la niña con cierta desconfianza y con toda tranquilidad le pregunto:

- ¿cuánto dinero tienes, pequeña?-.

Sin alterarse ni un instante, la potra saco un atadito lleno de nudos, los cuales fue desatando delicadamente fue deshaciendo uno por uno. Cuando termino de hacerlo, coloco orgullosamente el pañuelo sobre el mostrador y con excepcional aplomo, dijo:

-¿esto alcanza, no?- en el pañuelo de la potrilla solamente había unas cuantas monedas…

Mirando al dueño con cierta ternura, en una mezcla de ilusión y de tristeza le dijo:

-señor, es para mí mama, ella siempre me cuida con mucho cariño y la pobre nunca tiene tiempo para ella. Hoy es su cumpleaños y quiero llevarle un regalo; estoy segura de que ella se va a poner feliz con este colla, porque es justo el color de sus ojos…

El empleado miraba al dueño y a la niña sin saber que decir o hacer, hasta que el propietario le sonrió a la niña, se fue a la trastienda y envolvió el collar en un espectacular papel plateado, con un perfecto moño hecho con una cinta azul.

Ante el estupor del empleado, el dueño coloco el hermoso paquete en una de las exclusivas bolsas de la joyería y se lo entrego a Dinki, diciéndole:

-Toma, llévalo con cuidado.

La niña se fue feliz saltando calle abajo: no había terminado el día cuando una encantadora pegaso joven de melena rubia y maravillosos ojos dorados entro a la tienda. Coloco sobre el mostrador el paquete desenvuelto y pregunto al dependiente:

-señor ¿este collar fue comprado aquí?-

El empleado cortésmente le pido a la chica que esperara un momento mientras llamaba al dueño, quien apareció enseguida y con la más respetuosa sonrisa, le dijo:

-sí, señorita, este collar es una de las piezas especiales de nuestra colección exclusiva y, en efecto, fue comprado aquí esta mañana.

-¿puede decirme cuando costo?- pregunto seriamente Derpy.

-lamento no poder brindarle esa información, señorita. Es nuestra política que el precio de cualquier artículo es un asunto confidencial entre la tienda y el cliente.

-pero, señor mi hija solo tenía algunas monedas que ha juntado haciendo muñecas de trapo con ropa vieja; mi sueldo es demasiado modesto y apenas nos alcanza para sobrevivir. Este hermoso collar no es de fantasía, ¡y ella no tendría dinero suficiente para pegarlo!

El hombre tomo el estuche, rehízo el paquete casi ceremoniosamente, y como mucho cariño puso de nuevo la cinta y, mientras se lo devolvía a la joven yegua, le dijo:

-Ella dio Todo lo que tenía. Es decir, pago el precia más alto que cualquier persona puede pagar.

Un magnifico silencio lleno el local y unas lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de la joven, mientras arreglaba el paquete y salía del almacén abrazándolo contra su pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así termina este cap, esperamos que les haya gustado.<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**A.T.T: Aris y Drako. **


End file.
